


One of My Kind

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Banter, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings Realization, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Holidays, Making Up, Meet-Cute, One Shot Collection, Random & Short, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of all the Darcy x John Crossover prompts I've written.None of these are connected or in the same universe unless otherwise implied.First chapter is the table of contents.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/John Watson
Comments: 40
Kudos: 64
Collections: Dresupi's Ficlet Collections





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thestanceyg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/gifts).



  1. Table of Contents
  2. Cake || for thestanceyg
  3. Smile || for valientlyangryfoxblr
  4. Pomegranate Sangria || for lostmermaidponyo
  5. Mulled Wine || for thestanceyg
  6. Let me show you my special recipe for hot cocoa. Yeah, I know it’s Swiss Miss, but I add extra marshmallows || for thestanceyg
  7. You look familiar. Have I threatened you before? || for thestanceyg
  8. Bad Case of Loving You || for thestanceyg




	2. Cake || for thestanceyg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chill Prompts 2018
> 
> Other tags: Bakery AU

Darcy spread the frosting across the top of the cake, aware of a pair of eyes watching her. 

Well. Two pairs. 

It appeared that Rosie’s father wanted to watch her cake being made as well. Or maybe he was just bored and there was nothing else to look at. 

She knew some people liked watching cakes get frosted. Even if said cake was going to turn into a chibi bunny at some point. 

“Dr. Watson?” she said, hoping like hell that she’d remembered his name. 

He smiled. More of a smirk. Close-lipped. A little bit nervous looking. "Yes. Sorry. I’m not– I’m bothering you? _We’re_ bothering you?“ He reached for Rosie’s hand and Darcy shook her head.

"Not at all. I’m just… sorry it’s not ready yet…” 

“No, no… it’s fine. Her party isn’t until tomorrow morning… I just… um…” 

“Feel free to hang out,” Darcy waved her hand around the bakery. Unfortunately, it was the hand holding the spatula and she slapped a huge dollop of buttercream down on the counter in front of her. It was clean, so she scooped it up again and plopped it down on the cake. Rosie giggled. 

“Liked that, huh?” she asked the five-year-old. "Well. Wait till you see me mess up on his face a bajillion times. Those are good times, lemme tell ya.“ 

Rosie looked pointedly at her dad and Darcy was confused for a moment. 

"Right. Um… I wanted… wanted to ask you something…” Dr. Watson began, stammering left and right.

“Sure, go for it.” 

“Would you care to have – have dinner? With me? At some point in the near future?” 

Darcy’s eyes widened, not confused any longer. She _was_ surprised. Dr. Watson was, well… a hot doctor. And she was… she made cakes. In fact, she was wearing some lovely green buttercream in her hair from earlier. 

Apparently, that kind of thing appealed to hot British doctors?

“I would love to,” she replied, another glop of frosting falling to the counter.


	3. Smile || for valientlyangryfoxblr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chill Prompts 2018
> 
> Other tags: Bakery AU
> 
> Continuation of the previous prompt

Darcy liked his smile the more she saw of it.

And John–yes, she was on a first-name basis with her hot British doctor, thank you very much–seemed to smile more and more.

She liked his laugh as much as, if not more than, his smile. And he’d been doing a lot of that as well.

Also? He had a super-smart friend. Darcy felt like that was an understatement, even though she’d only met Sherlock a couple of times. But yeah, John had a crazy-smart, kind-of self-involved friend who often got lost in his big fat brain. 

So they had a lot in common. Because Janey was super lost in her big fat brain right now, which was how Darcy had ended up owning a bakery in London.

“Right… where was I?” John asked, his laughter dying down. His face was red from either blushing or laughing, and he was scratching the back of his neck, looking down at the tea in front of him. 

“Well, in your story, you had just gotten up to the big dogs… BUT… I think before you continue it, we should settle up and head out so our server can clean the table…” Darcy tilted her head to the side in the direction of the kitchen. 

“Oh! Of course…” John pulled out his wallet and flagged down the server. It wasn’t difficult at all, given they were pretty much the last people in the restaurant. “I apologize, I’m afraid I can tend to be long-winded when I have a willing audience…” 

Darcy was definitely willing. But any of the ways she thought to confirm it sounded really lame and needy, so she didn’t. 

Her feet were dragging as he walked her up to the door of her flat, fingertips brushing against his because they were both too wimpy to actually hold hands. 

Her mouth was dry when he was saying good night, but she licked her lips and went for it anyway, sliding her palm along his jaw and into his hair before kissing him firmly.

If he was surprised by the action, she’d never know it, because he melted into it like it had been his idea.

She broke off the kiss with a soft pop, gazing up into his eyes before speaking. “Just so you know, John… I’m always a willing audience.”

And then he smiled that smile again.


	4. Pomegranate Sangria || for lostmermaidponyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday Cocktail Prompts 2018
> 
> Other tags: Feelings Realization

“Why don’t you just stay?”

The question hung in the air for a few seconds before Darcy could think of how to form the words to answer. She wanted very much to “sleep” over at John’s, but their very safe, very chaste relationship hung in the balance, not to mention the fact that his daughter was asleep in her room. How would they broach the topic of Darcy’s staying over with Rosie?

She supposed it was all just excuses at this point. She could tell in the way he touched her, in the way he kissed her, that there was more just waiting to be set free. And to be fair, she was more than a little curious.

“Do _you_ want me to?” she finally asked, turning to face John, her hand on the front door.

“If you’d prefer…” he trailed off, chuckling nervously. “Of course, if you’d rather not, I’d completely understand, we aren't… we haven't… it’s not something we _do_.”

“We could do it, though…” Darcy said, blushing immediately at her word choice.

His nervous chuckle eased into a laugh. “I wouldn’t complain.”

“Me either,” she admitted.

“So you’ll stay?” John asked.

“Yes, I’ll stay.”


	5. Mulled Wine || for thestanceyg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday Cocktail Prompts 2018
> 
> Other tags: Established Relationship, Fluff

John’s hand squeezed her shoulder, jostling her awake at the tail end of ‘Its a Wonderful Life’. Just in time to see the bell ringing on the Christmas Tree in all its black and white glory.

Darcy hummed and snuggled closer to his shoulder. “Did I fall asleep?”

“A bit,” he replied, leaning over to press a soft kiss to her temple. “You told me to wake you when it was cookie time.”

Bleary-eyed, Darcy glanced over at Rosie’s Santa plate, piled with a few of the frosted sugar cookies she and her dad had made earlier in the week.

“You’re sure you want me to do this with you?” Darcy asked. “Kind of a big deal, making the cookies look like Santa ate them.”

“Of course.” John pushed himself up off the sofa and extended a hand towards her. “You’re kind of a big deal, too, you know?”


	6. Prompt: Let me show you my special recipe for hot cocoa. Yeah, I know it’s Swiss Miss, but I add extra marshmallows || for thestanceyg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2019
> 
> Other tags: Making Up

John was soaking wet when he finally rang her doorbell.

It buzzed out in the silence. When Darcy had been trying to be all melancholy and morose. She’d been watching the rain drip down the windowpane from her perch on the couch. Her tea was lukewarm if she was being hopeful, realistically it was room temp, she’d forgotten about it after steeping it.

She wasn’t expecting anyone to stop by, let alone him.

Not after the fight they’d had.

‘ _A row,_ ’ he’d call it.

Whatever it was, she’d yelled. _He’d_ yelled. She’d slammed the door to his apartment so loudly it rattled her teeth.

And he hadn’t come after her.

That had been that morning.

She wasn’t sure what they’d been fighting about, but the subtext was the same as it always was.

It wasn’t her fault that she couldn’t exactly make long-term plans. Or that he’d gone and caught more than feelings. She hadn’t asked him to.

That was a lie and she knew it. John knew it. The Queen’s people knew it.

She might not have asked outright, but she asked with the curl of her lips when she smiled at him. She asked with the soft pluck of her fingers in his short hair. She asked with her feet in his lap, her hand in his while they watched TV.

But whether or not she’d been begging him to fall in love with her or not, it didn’t change the fact that she didn’t know what her life would look like in six months. Or that he wanted more of a guarantee than that.

Darcy padded softly to the door, her fuzzy-sock-covered feet making no sound on the carpet or the hardwood.

When she opened the door, he was standing there, looking like a drowned puppy. What else could she do, really?

She stepped aside.

“I’m dripping,” he said, in way of explanation.

“So take off your shoes,” she countered.

“My trousers…”

“Take those off too,” she said with a smirk.

He caught her gaze and tossed back an incredulous look. One that plainly said, ‘ _really? Now?_ ’

She shrugged and waved him in any way.

“You look…” he sighed. “Adorable. As per usual.”

He took off his coat, hanging it on the hook by the door. His shoes followed suit.

“You look like hell,” she said softly.

“Oy,” he retorted, bending to yank off his socks.

“What? Hell looks good on you, Dr. Watson,” she grinned.

John returned the smile for a moment before it dropped from his face again. He was still dripping in her foyer when he said it. “I’m sorry.”

“Me too,” she replied. “I shouldn’t have yelled. I know it’s frustrating… I’m sorry that I’m not more… nailed down.”

“No, no, not at all,” John replied, reaching for her hands. He felt cold. “No, I knew what this was going to be. I… I was the one who fell–”

“So did I,” she interrupted, eyeing him pointedly. That was as much a confession as he was going to get. For now. “Now get in here and get those wet clothes off… I have some of your pajamas in my room. Go change and I’ll make some hot cocoa.”

He trudged towards the hall and she sighed at the puddles he was leaving behind him.

She was halfway through dumping the instant cocoa pouches in the mugs when he returned, slipping his arms around her waist and pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

“You’re in luck. You get my super-secret special hot cocoa.”

“That’s instant. Swiss Miss, if I’m not mistaken…” John chuckled.

“Yeah, okay, that may be true, but I add extra marshmallows,” she argued. “It’s super-secret. And special. I don’t make this for just anyone.”

The kettle wasn’t boiling yet, so she spun in his arms and rested both hands on his shoulders. She squeezed, and he spoke. “Did you mean it? Earlier? When I said I was the one who fell in love and–”

“You heard what I said, John Watson. That’s all you’re getting from me. That, this hot cocoa and a lazy afternoon in bed trying to warm up your stupid hands.”

He had a goofy grin plastered onto his face that she wanted to kiss off, but besides that, he didn’t bring up _anyone’s_ fall after that. She was pretty sure it was the hot cocoa. She put lots of love in every marshmallow.


	7. You look familiar, have I threatened you before? || for thestanceyg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other tags: Banter

“For the last time, we are not working for some super-secret organization,” Darcy reached for the tall, lanky Annoyance in a Belstaff and spun him bodily towards the door. Except he turned back around once more, apparently not finished with his very British and very long-winded deduction. 

Sherlock Holmes, he’d said his name was. He was very certain that whatever she and Jane were getting up to in this lab, it wasn’t above board. 

So what if he was right? Darcy had run into people like this before. They were just usually easier to shake. She sat back and waited, deciding to let him finish. While he rambled, she turned her attention to his companion. 

A nervous, twitchy man with the air of someone who wanted to leave. Right away. Five minutes ago if possible. 

She squinted at him because she was pretty sure she’d seen him before. “You look familiar, have I threatened you before?” she asked, directing the question at the Annoyance’s friend, much to the Annoyance’s chagrin. 

“I’m Dr. John Watson, you’ve thrown me out of your lab at least five times,” he replied, taking a step back towards the door. 

She smiled again. Right. She remembered now. “Want to make it six?” 

“Not especially…” he replied, trailing off a little. “Are you doing anything for lunch?” 

“For fuck’s sake, John…” the Annoyance known-as-Sherlock-Holmes grumbled. 

“Is _he_ going to be there?” she asked, tilting her head towards Sherlock. 

John shook his head. “Definitely not.” 

“Then no, I’m absolutely free for lunch.” 


	8. Bad Case of Loving You || for thestanceyg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1970s Song Prompts
> 
> Other tags: Meet-Cute

He kept drawing her eye.

All week long. Darcy wasn’t checking out the oiled-up-muscled dudes flexing by the pool. They weren’t really her type anyway. She liked a little more dork than what those guys were offering.

Not that they _weren’t_ dorks, per se. Dorkage was definitely relative.

But this guy? This guy looked as uncomfortable as she felt and was keeping to himself.

He had light hair. Slightly older than her, so that lightness in his hair might be silver, but she couldn’t tell from this distance. Almost as pale as she was, he was slathering on sunblock like it was going out of style.

And the clincher? While her eye was definitely drawn to him, his seemed to be drawn to her as well. In fact, she’d caught him looking at her almost as many times as she’d been looking at him.

He wasn’t making a move. Or at least, he wasn’t making a fast enough one. So she decided to take things into her own hands.

This was kind of not her forte, full disclosure. She usually giggled and blushed to death from the sidelines until some bolder female swooped in and did what she was too scared to do.

And like hell was that happening on her vacation.

Darcy sidled up to him at the bar, smiling a little too widely as she ordered something in a coconut and drummed her freshly manicured nails on the lacquered surface of the bar. "Hi.“

He looked all around for a moment. Seriously. Dude was adorable. "Who? Me?”

She laughed. “That was my intention…”

“Oh… oh… Hi,” he replied, blushing deep red and making her insides go all jumpy.

“I’m Darcy…” she said, deciding to keep it simple for now. They could clutter things up with last names later.

“Watson. John. I’m John Watson.”

Or now.

“Lewis,” she supplied. "Darcy Lewis. Nice to meet you, John.“

"Yes, likewise…” he said, smiling down at his hands as he placed them flat on the bar. He was even cuter up close. And British. Two for two.

“Here on vacation?” she asked, feeling stupid, but there wasn’t much else to go on right now.

“Yes. Yes… and yourself?” he asked.

“Same,” she laughed as her coconut arrived. She took it, tipped the bartender and took a sip, turning at the last moment to lean on the bar in what she hoped was nonchalance. “How long are you here for, John?”

“Next Tuesday… you?”

“Saturday…” she said thoughtfully. "Do you have plans for dinner?“

He chewed on his lip and shook his head. "Not a single plan that I can think of.”

“You should like… totally meet me for dinner, then. I’d love to have more of this awkward conversation over food.”

His face split into a grin at that. "I can be less awkward, given time…"

“Well. I am here until Saturday,” she reminded him. "Is that enough time?“

"Darcy, that is plenty of time.”


End file.
